


Hyacinth Potter and the Case of Misgendering

by Breakable_Dolls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Homophobic Slurs, Misgendering, Multi, The 90's, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Potter, Transgirl Harry Potter, not canon 90's, transphobic slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakable_Dolls/pseuds/Breakable_Dolls
Summary: Hyacinth Potter won't be having any of this Harry Potter business.





	Hyacinth Potter and the Case of Misgendering

Hyacinth Potter and the Case of Misgendering 

 

A/n at the bottom

 

Warnings: Trans!Harry, actually that’s really it

* * *

 

Hyacinth Potter was sorely vexed. She wanted a nice normal life. When she was old enough she would start working, once she had sufficient funds she would start hormones, and hopefully some day she would get top and bottom surgery. That was her life plan.

 

But of course some weird letter showed up and threw this plan down the drain. The letter in question didn’t have her name on it. It had “Harry James Potter” which although at one point Hyacinth had responded to she refused too now. 

 

In actuality Hyacinth had flown into a rage which resulted in her ripping up the letter. The other children at the orphanage had been terrified at her actions. They had only ever seen  Hyacinth cool, calm and, collected. 

 

* * *

 

Hyacinth stared at the man in front of her. There were many things to be said about his appearance, but dark and gloomy seemed to fit the best.

 

He held an air of general displeasure. Hyacinth wasn’t sure why he was here. As much as she didn't want to admit it this man frightened her and she didn’t know why.

 

“Um… Sir? Is there something you need from me?” Hyacinth asked softly.

 

The man sighed in annoyance. “Yes, I have good authority that you received a letter yesterday and sent a response. I am here to tell you that this isn’t a prank, to show you around Diagon Alley, and to ask why you aren’t at your relative's house.”

 

Hyacinth’s eyes narrowed. “My aunt, if she could be called that, refused to house such a freakish thing as me.That having magic was one thing, but wanting her to use my proper name and pronouns was crossing the line.

 

“Well then Potter, what pronouns do you prefer?” the man asked.

 

* * *

 

Hyacinth gaped in awe at the street around her. It was... magical for lack of a better word. 

 

“Come Ms. Potter, this way. We have to go to the bank before we can buy anything.” the man, Professor Snape called out.

 

Hyacinth had to jog to keep pace with the teacher. “The bank, does this mean there’s a trust fund for orphans?” 

 

“There is, but you won’t have a need for it as you have your own personal trust fund.” the reply was curt and Hyacinth stopped asking questions.

* * *

  
  


Hyacinth looked through the clearance books. “Is potion making anything like cooking?”

She asked as she plucked a book from the shelf and started to flip through it.

 

“They are similar in some respects and different in others. If you’re curious there is a book titled _Potion Making for Beginners_ although it’s usually used to teach six to eight year olds.” Professor Snape responded looking particularly bored.

 

Hyacinth snuck a glance at the man. “Professor, I’m sure I can find my school supplies on my own. I will certainly be here a while. Wouldn’t it be better if you bought any shopping you need to?” The girl phrased her suggestion as a question. 

 

The man looked as if he was about to tell her off until he got a smirk on his face. “I’m sure Ms. Potter that I can be patient. So please take as long as you need.”

 

_ Damn he figured it out. I want to explore. I can always come back a different day, I guess. _ Hyacinth frowned. “Okay, Professor.”

 

* * *

 

Hyacinth smirked triumphantly. She was back in Diagon Alley, but quickly turned to go down the dark stairs. This alley was considerably more dingy then the first. There were people sparsely scattering the street and scurrying to their destination. Hyacinth quickly copied their movements.

 

_ Borgin & Burkes _ the shop read, Hyacinth darted in and straight to the books which were on the second floor. Hyacinth went towards the potions section. She flipped through a few before finding what she wanted. Hyacinth then headed downstairs to look at the different nick-nacks that the shop had.

 

“What do you want lass.” a nasally voice demanded.

 

Although happy to be recognised as a female Hyacinth didn’t appreciate the tone. “I want to buy this.” She dropped the thick book on the counter with a loud  _ clunk _ . 

 

“What someone so young want with something like this? Can you even pay for it?” the wrinkled old brute sneered.

 

“I can. Do you want my money or not?” Hyacinth pulled out a pouch.

 

“It’s twenty-one galleons, six sickles, and five knuts.” Hyacinth dropped the amount on the counter, grabbed her book, and left.

 

Hyacinth causally maneuvered herself into the hussle and bussle of Diagon Alley once again. She still had a few places to visit. She headed towards  _ Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.  _

 

Peering around the shop she found what she was looking for. There were purses and bags of all kinds. Hyacinth carefully selected a small satchel about as tall as a Barbie doll and as wide as her hand. She also grabbed a leather backpack to carry her books around school.

 

“Excuse me sir, I was in here the other day and I noticed that I might need a bag for carrying my books. Do you add permanent expansion charms?” Hyacinth asked in a sweet voice.

 

“Ah yes dearie I do, for a price. What do you say fore those two bags and two expansion charms thirteen Galleons, eight Sickles, and twenty-two Knuts.” Mister Wiseacre offered.

 

“Well I don’t know sir. I could get these bags in muggle London for five dollars, if that. So how about eleven Galleons, seven Sickles, and twelve Knuts.” Hyacinth smiled.

 

“Sure, that sounds good.” Mister Wiseacre agreed. He performed the required magic. Hyacinth shoved her book in her new satchel and continued on her way to  _ The Magical Menagerie _ .

 

When Hyacinth had gone with Professor Snape he had not allowed her to visit either pet shop on the street. Going by herself, if Hyacinth saw a pet she wanted that wasn’t on the list no one could stop her. 

 

“Looking for something in particular?” a woman with large glasses asked.

 

“ Hum… No, I’m mostly admiring right now.” Hyacinth answered with a smile.

 

They was a wide variety of different creatures in tanks of all sizes. Hyacinth’s eyes stopped on something white with spatters of black. It was a snake, a very beautiful snake, but still a snake. Hyacinth wasn’t very fond of reptiles.

 

“Ah, I see my Paraguayan Rainbow Boa has caught your eye. It was rescued from a breeder and in the process was hit with a spell that made her scales look like that. She’s very temperamental. If she likes you I’ll throw in a free rechargeable warming pad.” the lady offered.

 

So Hyacinth knelt on the ground looking at the snake. “Hello, do you have a name?” she continued to stare at the snake and was feeling rather foolish until she heard a smoky voice 

 

“Hello, I have never been given a human name. All snakes are born with a name.”

 

Hyacinth nearly fell over when she heard the snake talk, but she gathered her wits. “How would you like for me to buy you? We would go to Hogwarts together.” 

 

The snake appeared to give the question some thought before responding. “If you can give me a name that fits me you may.”

 

Hyacinth paused for a moment. 

 

“Hedwig.” The word was out of Hyacinth’s mouth before she had time to think.

 

The snake let out a hiss of what sounded like laughter. “Hedwig, I like it. I shall give you a name too. This is a name all snakes she'll call you from now on.” Hedwig closed her eyes. 

 

“Belladonna.” a rush a magic coursed through Hyacinth’s body. It was the same feeling as when she found her wand.

 

“Now take me out of this stupid tank.” Hedwig demanded.

 

Hyacinth did as Hedwig bid. The shop lady was staring at her. “I’d like the basic snake kit, please. Along with Hedwig.” Hyacinth smiled.

 

“Ah yes, um… That-That will be forty-four Galleons, one Sickle, and nine Knuts.” the woman said breathlessly.

 

Hyacinth pushed all of Hedwig’s supplies in her backpack and allowed the snake to curl around her waist. There was still more more place to go,  _ Twilfitt and Tattings.   _ Hyacinth wanted to buy a nice cloak. The ones at  _ Madam Malkin's _ were okay, but Hyacinth wanted a really nice one. Hyacinth looked around the shop. It was obviously of higher standing than Madam Malkin’s. 

 

“What is someone like you doing at this establishment?” a lady, clearly a customer, sneered.

 

Hyacinth look at the woman, light skin, dark hair, dark eyes, she was rather bland to look at.

 

“Buying clothing,” Hyacinth replied

 

The woman scoffed “As if someone like you could afford any of this. You’re just a mudblood.”

 

Hyacinth felt Hedwig slither her way up through the head hole of her shirt. 

 

“Do not talk to my Belladonna that way you foul mouthed worm. She could rip you apart with her magic!” Hedwig hissed a the lady. Which to the lady sounded like snake hissing.

 

“Think you can scare me with that, you’re wrong.” the lady bluffed for Hyacinth could see her hands shaking.

 

“Madam Rosier, we have your hat complete.” an attendant said.

 

Madam Rosier collected her hat, paid and left the store.

 

“Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?” the attendant was annoyed. 

 

“Yes I’m looking for a hooded cloak, light blue with gold trim, durable too.” Hyacinth really didn’t feel like shopping anymore so she was rather curt with the attendant.

 

The attendant found a cloak and shoved it in Hyacinth’s arms. “ That will be three galleons and two sickles. If it were up to me we wouldn’t have to serve your lot.”

 

Hyacinth rolled her eyes as she left the shop. “Honestly behaving like that is bad for business Don’t you agrees Hedwig.”

 

Hedwig, who had by now returned to Hyacinth’s waist, hissed her agreement. “Although, you still bought it.”

 

“Ms. Potter what a surprise to see you here” Professor Snape’s voice said from behind not at all sounding surprised.

 

“Professor Snape, how nice to see you again.” Hyacinth smiled her face not showing a smidgen of that panic she was feeling.

 

“Quite.”

 

“Well I have to be going now. I came to pick up these two bags for school.” Hyacinth could never outright lie. she was awful at it. “Bye!” She ran towards the leaky cauldron.

* * *

  
  


Hyacinth was sitting in the last compartment on the train. Hedwig was wrapped around her arm covered by the sleeve of her uniform. Hyacinth began to doze off.

 

She awoke to the door of her compartment. A blonde boy and two other people that looked like thugs were panting.

 

“Have you *pant* seen Harry *pant* Potter?” the blonde one asked.

 

“No,” Hyacinth’s answer was immediate.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t have expected a mudblood like you to know where he is.” the blode one puffed out his chest.

 

Hyacinth wasn’t sure what mudblood meant, but was fairly certain that it was a derogatory term. “Yeah well, If you’re just going to insult me you can leave.” she huffed.

 

The three stared at her for a while before doing exactly that.

* * *

  
  


“Potter, Harry” Hyacinth huffed when the old crone called out that name. She sure as hell wasn’t moving.

 

Professor Snape got up from his seat at the table where Hyacinth assumed all the teachers sat. He pulled the list of name from the old witch and pressed his wand to it, muttering something. He then went back to where he was sitting.

 

“Potter, Hyacinth” the woman tried again.

 

Hyacinth happily skipped to the stool, ignoring the looks she was getting. The sorting hat was placed on her head. It covered her eyes.

 

_ You have an interesting mind Ms. Potter. Buying an illegal book because it has a potion that can change your sex permanently. The only other person so far that comes close is that Longbottom boy. He has a silver tongue nearly had me putting him in Hufflepuff, but he has a Gryffindor heart.  _

 

_ You on the other have the mind of a Ravenclaw, the heart of a Slytherin, and the morals of a Hufflepuff. Quite a tricky customer. Any preference?  _

 

_ “Not Ravenclaw, nothing personal, but they seem very distracted. I do like Professor Snape he made sure that Mcgonagall said my name. He always seems very grumpy, but is really nice in a subtle way.” _

 

_ Well you do have the talent of old Salazar. So “ _ Better be SLYTHERIN!” the hat screeched.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I’ll continue this.  
> Reference  
> July 31-Hyacinth gets letter  
> August 1- Snape takes her shopping  
> Canon Date of Harry’s Shopping- Hyacinth’s revisit
> 
> If you’re curious as to why Snape is so “nice” it’s because when he looks at Hyacinth he can’t see James or Lily. Hyacinth has been mocked for being trans all her life. She is far more jaded than canon Harry.
> 
> For reference Hyacinth is a PoC. She has long black hair in this a little bit shorter than waist length. Her bangs cover up her scar. It’s got the Potter messiness. She has green eyes as in cannon. 
> 
> Anything that doesn’t explicitly happen in this chapter happened as in canon. For example Hyacinth didn’t meet Draco in Madam Malkin’s because in was not only a different day. However the boat ride is the same.
> 
> The Dursleys threw Hyacinth out when she was seven. It’s one thing for her to do magic. That Petunia can handle. It's another for Hyacinth to be trans. Petunia knows that those are two different things. No matter how “freakish” magic is being trans is worse in her eyes.
> 
> Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment is a very general name. It’s where Harry bought his First telescope in PS. So I made it into a thrift shop of sorts. It’s family run and owned in this world. 
> 
> The Magical Menagerie is from PoA where Hermione got Crookshanks and Ron bought rat tonic. 
> 
> Hedwig is a snake in this. I wanted Hyacinth to have a snake,but I really didn’t want to come up with a name for the snake. Also all snake will immediately call Hyacinth Belladonna it is her snake name. Also Tommy’s snake name is Oleander. In this all the snakes are characters then aren’t going to call a human master. It would be degrading to them.
> 
> Twilfitt and Tattings is from HBP. The Malfoys go there so I thought “Oh yeah pureblood establishment,” ‘cuz why not. The customer was Deatheater Rosier’s wife. The attendant is some Pureblood whose parents made then get a summer job.
> 
> Yes the book Hyacinth bought had a potion that can permanently change sexes. It is illegal because it is a form of blood magic. Also the sorting hat has no filter, but he can’t tell the Headmaster jackshit.  
> Headcanon time! 
> 
> The Potters descend from India. 
> 
> Neville is fantastic at making speeches.
> 
> That’s all I have for now.


End file.
